


【勋兴】《质子》22-23

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴





	【勋兴】《质子》22-23

文/夏序清和草未歇

22

待到宫里一片张灯结彩的时候，  
吴世勋后知后觉的知道要过年了。  
看着灯笼红艳艳的越过宫墙，  
显示着迎新的气氛时，  
吴世勋默默想了想张艺兴离开了有多久。

一分心，吴世勋步子慢了些，  
赵筠不知道他的心思，  
回身顿了顿，“陛下？”  
吴世勋摆了摆手，“皇后操办的吧？”  
赵筠点头，“是。”

吴世勋没了言语，  
张艺兴前脚走，皇后后脚就解除了禁足。  
这下子他们该满意了。

一主一仆沿着宫墙外的长街走了好一阵子，  
吴世勋仰头看了看发白的天色，对赵筠说，“你晚些去趟皇后宫里，这过年也不要太铺张了，前线粮马用度吃紧时，都是救命的银子。”  
赵筠连忙点头称是。

不知道走了多久，  
直到吴世勋背后出了一层薄汗，  
他叫了赵筠，“你去吧，朕自己清净会儿。”

赵筠应了一声，盘算着那他这会儿就去皇后宫里。吩咐了侍卫在远些地方候着，才匆匆离开。

吴世勋是在熬着，拿自己的身子像熬灯。  
走出去好一阵子，偷摸回头看了吴世勋一眼的时候，眼皮子突然有些涩。  
几天前，吴世勋还去了草原看了马场。  
别人是不知道的，在回来的马车上，吴世勋晕厥了一次。

可他什么都不敢说。

主子一夜一夜的呕心沥血，  
他们下面人多几句嘴，  
是要挨鞭子的。  
赵筠以为自己摸得清吴世勋的脾气，  
现下实打实的暴戾了些，也寡言了些。

吴世勋久久对着莲池中的枯枝发愣，  
时间一久，  
连自己也不想再承认，  
自己是记挂着那个人的。

那个没良心的东西，  
分分秒秒都在算计。  
不但算着别人，也算着自己。

那夜自己真的慌了，  
如果不是因为左右乌泱乌泱的一大帮人，  
他差点，就自己跳进池子里去捞人了。

自己的执念到底是什么呢，  
吴世勋笑，  
大概在那个时候，  
不管自己曾多想得到这个人这颗心，  
可也只剩一个卑微的愿望，  
求求老天，别让他死。

吴世勋愣了神，  
不知道张艺兴现在在做什么，  
能过一个好年吗？  
有被算计和苛待吗？  
还活着吗？

吴世勋的目光只柔情了一瞬间，又狠厉了起来，  
春来征兵整顿再南下，还不知是什么光景。  
龙家还是要先用，不但如此，  
还要重用龙柏，给他厚厚封赏。

风从窗扇的缝隙里灌进来，  
不多，却发出一种刺耳的声音。  
张艺兴起身想要把窗合好的时候，  
一拉开窗，看到了窗外的朴灿烈。  
“你在干什么？”张艺兴手握着窗框，抬眼看了看来人。  
朴灿烈走了几步，从门里进来，“吃饭了。”  
张艺兴把窗户关好，坐在桌前，看着朴灿烈把饭菜从食盒里拿出来。  
“宫里的日子不好过。”说完，朴灿烈也觉得自己说得没头没脑。  
张艺兴有些恍惚，在北朝时也总觉得在宫里的日子不好过的，现在回到南朝，听到的也是这样的话。

已经见过自己的父皇了，无论如何，  
这些年为国做质子受过苦，算是有功，  
张艺兴却不要封赏，只要宫外的宅邸一座。

他知道自己这样，能够让许多人的心安稳下来。  
没什么所谓，他不是只活眼下的那种人，  
但是以退为进，他等得起。

“是不好过，一举一动都在别人眼皮子下头。”张艺兴夹了块蜜藕，扬了扬下巴示意朴灿烈坐下。  
朴灿烈迟迟没动筷子，张艺兴看了一眼，倒是也没多说什么。

“不过我父皇一向对我有什么指望呢？这下子更成了被北朝皇帝玩腻的个东西，更让他看不上眼。只盼着少出来露脸，让他没面子。”张艺兴语气是轻松的，但是朴灿烈想到那日出城时，走出去几里地，张艺兴脸色还是铁青的。  
想来，其实还是在意的吧。

朴灿烈咳了咳，“快过年了，若是公子不入宫去，我陪您吃年夜饭？”  
张艺兴把筷子放下，给朴灿烈盛了碗汤，推到面前，“还是少与我来往的好。”  
朴灿烈不敢接，“我很小心的。”  
张艺兴欲言又止，却又忍住。

“你为我招募死士，我很感激你。”张艺兴低头，用勺子舀起汤水，一下一下耐心的吹凉，递到朴灿烈手上，“眼下，是没什么能给你的。”

碗还在手上，朴灿烈低下了头，  
谢字在喉咙上卡着，  
虽然他知道这是示好，也是一次次反反复复的试探和再次拉拢。

他看着张艺兴，走到窗户跟前，把窗门打开，又关紧，“摆明了前路未卜，也不知你为了我，合不合算。可我能依托的只有你。”  
朴灿烈看着张艺兴背对着月光，面向着自己，眼里像有水光，“因为我需要你。”

朴灿烈连忙起身跪下，“这是哪里的话………”  
一步一步，张艺兴走了过来，站在朴灿烈面前，“朴将军，我现在有的只是我自己。”  
朴灿烈没抬头，眼前突然晃了一下，看到衣服就滑脱，掉到了张艺兴的脚边。  
朴灿烈心里骇然，连头都不敢抬，“小臣虽然仰慕殿下，但是三殿下千金之躯，我怎敢有非分之想…”

张艺兴还要再靠近，朴灿烈却不住后退，两个人僵了起来。  
朴灿烈解开自己的披风，起身披在张艺兴的身上，“因为选了你，所以必须要成就你。”  
披风上的狸子毛领挠得脖子怪痒的，暖意却将人上上下下包了个严实。

直到朴灿烈从门里出去，  
张艺兴的心里还是有点难受。  
他变成了一个这样的人，  
羞耻像打破了的杯子，从一点点的裂痕开始，逐渐蔓延，爬上心头。  
他承认自己是卑鄙的，一方面想着如果朴灿烈真的敢对自己做什么的话……  
可另一方面，又希望朴灿烈是有软肋，能被自己拿捏着的。

门被好好的关上，张艺兴下意识回头望了一眼镜子里的自己。  
也就一眼，之后很快的收回了眼神。

朴灿烈出去之后，心还是在跳着的。  
连为张艺兴盖上披风的时候，他都不敢睁眼去看上一眼。  
明明已经涨得发疼，可是他告诫自己色字头上一把刀，在张艺兴面前不能失去理智。

真险，差一点就忍不住了。

殿里的香薰得很重，甫一进来，  
竟然感觉到有烟雾缭绕的感觉。  
赵筠许久不见皇后了，这些日子皇后也不怎么在宫里走动。  
原本就是不得意的人，  
这下子大概心里更不得意了。

“赵大人，皇上的意思本宫知道了。”龙蓁有些疲惫，想让阿蔷把赵筠送出去。  
“还请娘娘保重身体。”赵筠又拜。  
皇后颔了颔首，可没等赵筠起身，她又开口，“皇上今晚宿在何处？”

话出了口，才觉得唐突。  
龙蓁知道现下这宫里，多的是把她当做有名无实，一个空壳子的人。

“回娘娘的话，前一阵子在散步，晚上兴许是回书房吧。”其实赵筠倒是没说假话。  
“听说皇上最近喜欢去淑妃宫里？”龙蓁低头，理了理自己的裙摆。  
“偶尔去，多的时候还是在看折子。”皇后的话，问得赵筠背后凉飕飕的。  
“你下去吧，阿蔷，把汤拿给赵大人。”龙蓁摆了摆手，自己起身走了。

张艺兴走了之后，吴世勋没有对自己发过脾气。  
龙蓁原以为，这事儿就这么过去了。  
露水一样的情意哪能抵得上铁骑打下的江山，  
起码龙蓁觉得，自己了解吴世勋的取舍。

可是吴世勋没有怪她，也没有跟她缓和关系。  
她觉得有些倦了。  
自己这前半生的种种如今看来都是不值，  
是真的不值得。

所谓的淑妃，原先不过是宫里的一个歌女，  
从南朝俘虏的歌姬罢了。  
吴世勋扶了她做淑妃，  
龙蓁只觉得可笑。  
吴世勋这人真是太狠了，  
分分明明的告诉自己：  
没有张艺兴，也会有别人，  
不管是男的还是女的，  
永远不会是你龙蓁。

赵筠没找到吴世勋，挂了一脑门子汗。  
原以为吴世勋会回书房，可是阿全说没见到人。  
吴世勋现在很少去后宫，淑妃也只是偶尔过来给吴世勋唱一两首曲儿。  
上次要用张艺兴的琴，还惹得吴世勋摔了茶杯。  
听了阿全的话，直觉里，他奔着南苑去了。

离着还有好一阵子，就看到了远远的灯火，  
应该是守在外面的侍卫。  
待到近了前，又一下子不敢进去了。

吴世勋心里难过，他也跟着难过。  
张艺兴出宫前，吴世勋吩咐自己，要把自己遣张艺兴出宫的消息散布出去。  
可他明明知道，吴世勋并没有厌弃张艺兴。

“只要他不是我的软肋，南朝的人就不会用他来威胁我，余下的，看他自己的本事吧。”  
那晚，吴世勋的房间里没有点灯，  
赵筠听到吴世勋这么说的时候，尾音有些颤。

赵筠进了南苑的门，到了正厅的门口，  
却没有推门，只是静静的在门口站着。  
他知道吴世勋是可怜人，是的，  
也许南苑就是吴世勋仅有的桃源了。

屋子里还是有张艺兴的味道，  
有桂花的甜意，还混杂着药气。  
吴世勋把头埋进枕头里，最近忙，  
都没有在南苑过夜。

其实更多的时候，他是不想进来，  
从前在南苑度过了多少欢愉时光，  
如今空空落落的就多让人心酸。

他想念自己那只明眸善睐的小狐狸，想他勾着自己衣角的样子，想他隐忍的神情，想他偶尔显露的天真。  
甚至，想念他的心机深沉。

吴世勋的手伸到枕头下头，  
什么都没有摸到。  
想到张艺兴来了又走，  
真像是匆匆梦一场。

23

高高宫墙里的日子，  
像是千秋万载都要这样过。  
都是刻板的，一切的生机在各种繁文缛节里隐秘生长过一个又一个周期，然后结束。  
多数是这样，渐渐随着宫宇的主人变老，  
死去，易主，周而复始。

“水。”吴世勋暗哑的声音从内室传来，赵筠一个激灵爬了起来。  
他早已经是内务总管了，可还是习惯了给吴世勋守夜。  
床对面的圆桌上就有水，放了几个时辰，不怎么热了，温温吞吞的，赵筠犹豫了片刻，给吴世勋倒了一杯递在手上。

吴世勋脸是苍白的，头发披散着，白发在这个时候遮不住了，看着有些憔悴。  
兴许这个样子，现下只有赵筠能看得到。  
水被一饮而尽，捏着杯子的指节在昏暗的烛火下格外清晰。  
赵筠忙接过来，又要伺候吴世勋睡下。

看着吴世勋像是恢复了往常的样子，  
长叹了一口气。

吴世勋昨夜回来得晚，  
本来是在淑妃宫里吃饭。  
一开始没什么，吴世勋昨天心情不能算差，所以一顿饭倒吃得和谐。  
可不知淑妃从哪里听来的，  
也恰逢酒过三巡，染了点醉意，  
非闹着吴世勋要喝御书房松树下埋的桂花酒。

吴世勋那时也喝得有点多了，听到淑妃这么说，愣了愣，一把掐住了淑妃的脖子。  
淑妃被掐的差点晕过去，眼泪也快下来了，  
知道自己闯了祸，抖个不停。  
就在快失去意识的时候，吴世勋放开了她，  
没头没脑的说了一句，“你是不是也满心想着南归？说。”

吴世勋在淑妃宫里动了气，  
赵筠他们在回来的路上连大气也不敢吭。  
偏偏才把这祖宗伺候进去，皇后就来了。

这一年吴世勋没有亲自披甲，  
赵筠日夜在身边伺候着，看得出吴世勋是没有前几年硬朗了。  
北朝和南朝照旧是对峙着，  
不知是看着张艺兴的面子还是旁的。

因此军队的主要任务在戍边上，  
他派了龙鏖去。

龙蓁和他如今连面上也不怎么敷衍了，  
可这次却也为了老父跑来求吴世勋。  
大晚上的赶过来，就跪在南苑外面，  
没有哭哭啼啼，  
只是一再请吴世勋体恤龙鏖已经老迈，  
求吴世勋召龙鏖回京。

吴世勋在里面不出来，  
又醉了酒心情不好，  
让赵筠请龙蓁回宫去。  
龙蓁不肯，  
吴世勋就不理她了，  
兀自去睡。

从前张艺兴在时，总是背着吴世勋偷偷起得早，  
吴世勋习惯了身边有人在自己睡梦中窸窸窣窣。  
如今又过了一年，吴世勋觉得自己还是不大习惯醒来时旁边空空如也。

赵筠帮吴世勋把被子掖好，  
却见吴世勋坐了起来，“张公子走后，没人再收桂花了罢？”  
赵筠点头，“宫里最好的金桂，当年都被陛下种在南苑了。南苑被陛下赏给了张公子，宫里旁人平时都是不敢过来的。”  
吴世勋嗯了一声，“他手艺好，今天启一坛出来，我再尝尝。”

赵筠应下，准备伺候吴世勋穿衣服，吴世勋却没有起身的意思，挑起了眉，“皇后还在外头跪着？”  
赵筠直起身子，点了点头。

“孝感动天啊。”吴世勋拍了拍堆在身侧被子，然后穿上了鞋子。  
赵筠知道吴世勋这是嘲讽，不敢答话。  
看着吴世勋坐直，披上外衣，“让她进来吧。”

吱呀一声开门声，听得龙蓁心里一紧。  
抬头看到了赵筠出来，“娘娘，皇上请您进去。”  
龙蓁被阿蔷扶着起身，跪了一夜，起得太猛，  
往前一个踉跄，差点跌在台阶上。  
赵筠也诶哟了一声，上前去扶，龙蓁没有伸手。  
不紧不慢的起来，把衣服拉齐整，  
还拍了拍衣角上的土。

自过了年之后，  
吴世勋就长久的住在南苑了。  
龙蓁抬头，环视了一下院子，  
跟上次张艺兴落水，自己来时没什么分别。  
不知道是不是吴世勋成心，  
让这一方小天地里时光永驻。

龙蓁拢了拢头发，直着身子往里走。  
她认识的吴世勋就是这样，  
对张艺兴多有情，就对旁的人多无情。

“阿蓁。”吴世勋听到脚步声，就出声叫龙蓁。  
龙蓁上前去，才准备跪，看到吴世勋拍了拍身边的椅子，“坐。”  
身后的门被赵筠关上，屋里跟屋外隔绝了起来。  
在外头受了一夜的冻，猛地进屋里来，  
露在外头的皮肤开始发红发烫。

“倒难为你的身子了。”吴世勋一手点在扶手上，语气漫不经心的，听不大出来关心。  
龙蓁牵牵嘴角，“谢谢陛下关心。”  
“回去歇着吧，朕不想被人在背后说苛待皇后。”吴世勋拿起茶杯，轻轻喝了一口。  
龙蓁扭过头，没有看吴世勋，“您是没有苛待过我。”

吴世勋的动作没有停，像是意料之外龙蓁要说什么似的，也没有接话。  
“一国之后，风光无两。我的位子多尊贵，你就多恨我。恨我是因为，你恨拿着你争权夺利的母后，你恨拿你作为政治筹码的龙家，还有，你恨我是因为我占着这个永远都不可能给张艺兴那个贱人的位置吧。”龙蓁的脸色逐渐平复回来，绯红褪去，恢复了以往的白净。

“您做到了，陛下，我空有富丽的宫殿，无上的荣华，却也是在这里永世不得翻身的囚徒。”龙蓁单薄的身子像是风中枯叶，瑟瑟发抖。

哐当～  
茶杯被吴世勋搁下，“龙家现下权势滔天，不就是你父亲要的？朕已经为他封王拜相了，”吴世勋瞥了龙蓁一眼，“食君俸禄，怎能不为主上分忧？”  
龙蓁没说话，静静听着。  
原以为吴世勋要为自己的话大动肝火，可是没有，吴世勋像是根本没有听到那些话一样。

吴世勋起了身，“不过现在，朕确实是有些担心了，边军太强，是会想谋反的。”

龙蓁开始只是担心龙鏖身体，想求吴世勋让龙鏖回来修养，听到吴世勋这么说，冷汗也下来了。  
谋反，是要诛九族。

龙蓁手忙脚乱的跪下，“我父亲为陛下肝脑涂地，怎么有谋逆之心？”  
吴世勋摸了摸下巴，“你是嫁出去的女儿，哪能做得了龙家的主。”  
龙蓁闻言，拉着吴世勋衣角的手顿住，看着吴世勋突然笑了，挑了挑眉，“皇后，朕有意挥师南下，朕记得柏儿想要军功？”

龙蓁的手顺着光滑的布料滑了下去，“柏儿年幼，未曾自己领过兵…”  
吴世勋啧了一声，“自古英雄出少年，朕像龙柏那么大时早已经四处征战了。”  
一句话噎得龙蓁说不出别的话来。

“皇后啊，要为朕分忧的。”吴世勋把地上的龙蓁拉起来，拍了拍龙蓁的手背。  
“深宫妇人，不能妄议朝政…”龙蓁的声音低了下去。  
吴世勋冷笑了一声，“所以，前朝的事，用不着你哭到我跟前来，演苦肉计给我看。”  
话音才落，吴世勋朝着外头，“赵筠？”  
片刻，赵筠就推门进来，“陛下。”  
吴世勋努努嘴，“送皇后回去，对了，再派阿全请太医给皇后瞧瞧。”

龙蓁出去的时候，看到吴世勋没在看她。  
出了殿门，与屋里封闭温暖的空气截然不同，  
龙蓁打了个寒战。  
她伸手出去，接过阿蔷手上的斗篷，不高的台阶，走得东倒西歪。  
赵筠扶着她上了轿撵，龙蓁还是一颗心跳个不停。

被抬起来的时候，龙蓁闭上了眼，  
吴世勋杀心已起，  
怕是不日就要血流成河了。

今夜月亮躲在云彩里，  
朴灿烈推开房门，闪身进去，就立马把门关好。  
他今天没去张艺兴那里去，  
朴灿烈坐下，  
想着今天太晚了，明天吧。

拿起杯子倒了杯水，  
朴灿烈觉得脑子停止了几秒，  
连忙起身把屋里的灯点上。

不是自己眼花，屋中的桌子上，  
放着的正是张艺兴的佩剑。  
剑柄上的出水芙蓉花纹，是他帮张艺兴找来的。

朴灿烈咽了口唾沫，目光四处飘荡。  
看到张艺兴坐在床上，似笑非笑的看着自己，  
“回来了？”  
朴灿烈走了过去，“您怎么来了？”  
张艺兴抿了抿嘴，脸侧的酒窝分外明显，“自然是为了找你。”

两个人一站一坐，  
朴灿烈不敢看张艺兴的脸，  
张艺兴却对着朴灿烈打量个不停。

谁都不说话，张艺兴的手指在膝上点个不停，  
连屋外的风声，都能听个仔细。  
“太子坠马，是你做的？”张艺兴开了口，声音有点哑，听起来没有平时的清亮。  
朴灿烈咬了咬唇，“是。”

张艺兴连呼吸声都没有一点点变化，  
朴灿烈才松了一口气。

啪！脸上猛地一痛，脑袋也被这响亮的一个耳光打到偏到一旁。  
朴灿烈后知后觉的伸手去摸，半张脸麻了，  
之后摸到了粘稠的液体顺着嘴角流了出来。

张艺兴单手撑在膝上，眯着眼，“手法粗糙又拙劣，委实不高明。”  
朴灿烈垂首，嗯了一声，“我错了。”  
他的目光不住往下，也不再看张艺兴。

“来。”张艺兴不管朴灿烈看不看得见，勾了勾手。看到朴灿烈踌躇了片刻，还是靠近了。  
张艺兴的手抚上了朴灿烈的脸，然后把朴灿烈的脸捧住，“我知道你是为了我，我懂。”  
声音低低，有种惑人心智的性感。

张艺兴穿得单，手指冰凉冰凉的，和朴灿烈被打得红肿发烫的脸颊形成了鲜明的对比。  
“有人教过我，要一个人死，一定要直击要害。”指尖从朴灿烈嘴角划过，沾上了血迹。  
张艺兴的手松开，把指尖的血拈开，“摔一下，把人摔不死，惹来一屁股事，很烦。”  
“以后不会了。”朴灿烈垂下眼，手抓紧了自己的衣襟。  
张艺兴把染了血的指尖放在鼻子下面嗅了嗅，“多琢磨琢磨我父皇什么时候死。”

朴灿烈咬着的唇倏忽松开，  
每次对着张艺兴，说不出为什么，  
他发觉自己越来越怕张艺兴了。

“凡是知道这件事的，杀。”张艺兴起身，轻轻拍了两下朴灿烈的肩膀。  
朴灿烈点头，“是。”  
看着张艺兴越过自己，走到桌子前，拿起剑，抬腿往门外走。  
朴灿烈转身跟过去，“我送送您。”  
张艺兴一手搭在门上，回头打量了两眼朴灿烈，“挨了打，就不要出去现眼了，歇着吧。”

门被迅速打开，而后关上。  
张艺兴连离开也没有发出什么大声响，  
像鬼魅一样，消失在了朴灿烈门外。

夜里有宵禁，街上没什么人，  
出来是一个人，为了避人耳目没有骑马。  
张艺兴提着一口气，有心避过夜里巡逻的，  
匆匆往自己宅邸走。  
好在本就离得不太远，不消一会儿，  
张艺兴就回到了自己房间。

外套被三两下解开，扔在一边。  
走得太急，汗湿了脑门，  
张艺兴倒了杯水大口大口往里灌。

喝完了水，放杯子时，张艺兴看到指上干涸的血迹，有些发黑。  
自然而然的坐下，不自觉的有些发愣。  
这一年自己做了很多事，朴灿烈帮他养的那帮死士在铲除异己上出了很多力气。  
血迹干了，粘在手上一搓就成了渣。  
他一度很讨厌血液里明显的铁锈味道，

屋里烛火很暗，可到底有个亮儿。  
从北朝回来之后，只要彻底熄了烛火，  
张艺兴就经常睡不着。  
心里升腾起一股无法挥去的烦躁，  
张艺兴抬手又倒了一杯水，  
直到桂花味再次传到鼻子里，  
张艺兴才注意到味道的来源茶壶边的桂花糕。

同时，他也发现了自己这无名烦躁的来源：  
是这铺天盖地不合时宜的桂花香，  
是自己不知不觉变得越来越像吴世勋的样子。

tbc.


End file.
